Journey Through Parenthood
by Hinny4ever
Summary: Follow Angelina and George through Parenthood raising 5 kids. Then watch as they have another when all but one has left the house. Angelina is Pregnant as the same time as Roxanne and her youngest Zoey. Zoey is a wild child. George feels like he is going to pull his hair out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Please read and Review. I would love to hear what you think. I don't own anything. All belongs to J K Rowling but Anna, Jackson, Joseph, and Zoey who appear later in the story.

George had closed the shop up for the night. It was good to be done for the day. Sure he loved what he did but he loved spending time with his family. George made his way up the stairs. He could hear his kids laughing and playing. They were supposed to be getting ready for bed. George could hear Angelina say "It's time for bed kids. We can play tomorrow. Your father is off and we can go see your grandparents if you want." George smiled he loved his family very much. He didn't know that he was going to have more kids.

They lived above the shop which was nice and worked but they thought about moving. Angelina had gotten the kids down. They couldn't wait for tomorrow where they could spend time with their dad. He was lots of fun. Angelina walked into their bedroom. "Well the kids are in bed. So what do you want to do now?" asked Angelina with a smile on her face. George was the love of her life.

George smiled back at her. "Well there is paper work that I have to go over at some point but it can wait" said George. Angelina walked over to the mirror in their room she wanted to check something out. She thought that she was gaining weight.

"George do I look fat? I think I have gained some weight" said Angelina.

George walked over to Angelina and said "Yes you do look like you put on weight but you still look good" said George.

Angelina walked back to the bed. "Well I think I will go to St. Mango's tomorrow to see what is wrong" said Angelina. She never had been a big girl and she was worried that something was wrong.

"I'll go with you. Mom should be cool with watching the kids" said George getting into bed. They fell asleep. When morning came Angelina was up at five which wasn't normal. The kids would have her up at six. So it was weird to be up at five. She ran to the bathroom to throw up. Angelina caught on. It could only mean one thing. She was pregnant again.

George had gotten up because he heard Angelina moving about. He went to the bathroom because he saw the light on.

"Are you alright Angelina?" asked George walking in.

"Yea but I figured it out. I am pregnant again George" said Angelina.

George fell to the floor. He was in shock. Angelina had to wake him up by dumping water on him. George got up and looked at Angelina. "I thought that we were being careful" said George.

Angelina smiled at him. "We were but you know the only way not to get Pregnant is not to do it" said Angelina.

George smiled at her. Sure he really didn't want more kids but he would deal with it because Angelina would need him. "You're right. We should go to St. Mango's. I will floo mom and see if she can come over" said George.

"George it's five in the morning. We should wait" Angelina said but George had already left. Molly and Arthur were sleeping. It was nice to be able to sleep in.

When George came through the floo. It woke Molly up. She wondered what was going on. Molly put her robe on and went down the stairs. She saw George. "George is everything alright? Is it Angelina or the kids" asked Molly in a worried voice.

"Mom everything is fine but Angelina may be pregnant again. So I was wondering if you could watch the kids for a few so we could find out" said George.

Arthur woke up and went down the stairs. Molly wasn't in bed so he went to check on her. "Molly is everything alright?" asked Arthur coming in.

He saw George and gave him a hug. Angelina had come through with the kids. Fred and Roxanne had woken up. "Yes Arthur. It just Angelina may be pregnant again" said Molly with a smile on her face.

Arthur smiled at them. "Well get going to St. Mango's. We will take the kids for now" Arthur said as Roxanne was running to him.

Fred ran to Molly. They were glad to see their grandparents. "Are you sure dad?" asked George.

Molly spoke up. "Yes now go." Shooing them to the fireplace.

They flooed to St. Mango's. When they got there they headed up to the sixth floor. Angelina asked for Healer Jones. She was told to wait. It would be a few minutes. "So George what are we going to do?" asked Angelina because if she was pregnant again they would have to move. Their place was too small.

"We'll find a bigger house and move. Everything will be fine. Sure it is great to be close to the shop but I think it would be great to be closer to my family" said George.

Which was the truth. He was thinking of moving closer to them and if Angelina indeed was pregnant then it would give them a reason to move. "Your right. I would love to be close to your family and the kids would love to be near their cousins plus grandparents" said Angelina.

She was called back. "What can I do for you today?" asked Healer Jones.

"Well I think I am pregnant again" said Angelina. "Ok let's see" said the healer.

Healer Jones moved her wand around to check somethings. She made sure that there was nothing else wrong with her first then she said "you're pregnant. It looks to be about two months."

Angelina and George smiled. They were glad to know. "Thank you" said Angelina.

They walked out made a follow up. George looked at Angelina. "Well when do we tell everyone?" asked George.

"Well everyone will be there tonight" said Angelina hinting at they should tell them tonight.

They hadn't told Molly and Arthur but they took Fred and Roxanne off to the side to tell them. "Fred, Roxanne you are going to be a big brother and sister. Your mother is going to have a baby" said George.

They smiled and hugged their mother. Fred and Roxanne really didn't know what that meant but they parents were happy so it had to be good. Telling everyone together would be better. Soon they had all arrived at the Burrow. When they had all sat down to dinner. The kids were at their own table while the Adults sat at another. They passed the food around and put it on their plates. Bill started to speak. "It is great to be here but I got to say something. Someone is hiding someone. I think that it's George if I am correct."

George smiled at that. Bill was good. "Angelina and I went to St. Mango's today. We found out that Angelina" George paused to keep them guessing.

"Get on with it" said Percy noticing what George was doing.

"Angelina is two months pregnant" said George.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months since they found out and now Angelina was four months pregnant. She was tired all the time. Angelina had known that she was having twins again. They had found out the other day. The kids were at their Grandparents. George was at the shop in Hogsmade. She was working here when Draco walked in with a little boy who looked to be about one. There was a woman behind them. "Welcome. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Angelina.

Draco looked at her. She looked like someone he knew. "No I am just looking Miss. I have never been in here and I thought my son would like to see it" said Draco.

Angelina looked at him. It was Draco Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy it is nice to see you. Angelina Johnson well it's Weasley now" said Angelina.

Draco didn't smile but that's why he knew her. She was an old school mate. "Yea it is nice to see you too. Well I am going to look around now" said Draco as two little kids ran by with an older man.

"Mommy I missed you" said Fred running to her. Draco noticed that it was Arthur Weasley.

"I missed you too Fred. Thank you Arthur" said Angelina.

"It's no problem. They had fun and so did we. Molly was happy to see them" said Arthur. Narcissa and Lucius walked in.

"Mommy Andy was there so we got to play with Teddy and Victorie was there as well. She played with us too" said Roxanne.

Angelina smiled at Roxanne. "That's great Roxanne. I am glad that you had fun" said Angelina.

Lucius and Arthur were staring at each other. There was still bad blood between the two of them. Narcissa and Molly were on speaking terms somewhat. Angelina saw the look they were giving each other. Angelina shooed the kids off. "You two will behave or I will throw you both out" said Angelina.

Lucius stared at her like she was crazy. He wasn't going to do anything yet if at all. Arthur went "sorry."

They soon left the shop and Angelina closed up. It was time to head up stairs. She rounded the kids up. "Fred, Roxanne it is time to go upstairs. Dad may be home" said Angelina. The kids ran up the stairs.

They ran right to their parent's room. There was a fireplace in there. It was connected to the floo so that they could go back and forth between the two shops. George was sitting on the bed. Roxanne was the first to reach him. "Daddy we had fun today. I helped Grandma cooked lunch and Fred helped Grandpa but I am glad I am home" said Roxanne.

George smiled at her but something was off. "Fred and Roxanne why don't you go get ready for bed" said Angelina looking at George.

Fred and Roxanne gave their father a hug and ran off. "George's what up? I know you" said Angelina.

George didn't know where to begin. He just wasn't happy lately. "Angelina I not sure if I am ready to be a father again. I love Roxanne and Fred but having two more kids. I just don't know. We will have to move and things are going to change" said George. Angelina walked over to him. She put a hand to her stomach.

"Sure things are going to change and we are going to have to move but I think we can do it. As for two more kids it will be tough but your parents had seven so think what they went through" Angelina said taking his hand and putting it on her stomach.

George felt them move. "Your right but I guess I just miss Fred. I wish he could be here to share this with me" said George smiling for the first time that night.

Angelina was glad that's all it was. She loved him very much. "He's in our heart. He would want you to be happy. So get happy. What do you say you go put the kids to bed while I get ready for bed then we can talk some more" said Angelina.

George gave her a kiss then went after the kids. "Here comes daddy. I am coming to get you. Whoever isn't in bed by the time I get in there will be tickled" said George.

Roxanne made a dash for her bed while Fred took his time. But by the time that George got in there they were in bed. "Let's see. I bet you both want a story. Well there was this time that Fred and I gave Uncle Harry's cousin a tongue toffee. It was funny. His tongue got to be four feet long before your grandfather could fix it. Boy was he mad at us" said George.

Fred and Roxanne loved to hear stories like that. They were soon asleep. George crept out of their room and back into his. "They're out Angelina. It didn't take long" said George.

Angelina walked back into the room. Her hair was wet. "I took a shower. I needed one. George is there something else on your mind?" asked Angelina.

George wasn't sure what it was but he was feeling down lately. "I don't know. I am tired so why don't we go to bed now. We can talk later" said George getting into bed.

Angelina followed suit. She would get him to talk one way or another. Molly was the answer. She would listen to George. George pretended to be asleep so that Angelina wouldn't worry then when he felt that she was asleep he got up. There was paper work that he wanted to get done. Molly walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She was worried for George.

George went to get it so that it wouldn't wake Angelina. She needed her sleep. He answered the door. "Mom what are you doing here. Angelina and the kids are asleep" said George looking at his mother.

"I came by to see you. I am worried about you" said Molly.

He knew his mother knew something was up so best go with the truth. "Mom I am worried. With two more kids on the way. I am worried about money. What if something happens with the shop? We have to find a bigger place which isn't a big deal but I just don't know mom" said George.

Molly understood. Arthur and she were like that when they were young. "George when I found out that I was having kids. Your father was very worried. It was hard taking care of three kids on his budget but we managed. We loved Fred and you so much. You will get through this. It isn't the end of the world" said Molly. Angelina heard noises so she went to check. When she saw it was it was Molly and George talking she went back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later George and Angelina were getting ready to move. Molly was watching the little kids with Fleur while everyone helped them move stuff. George was lifting up a box to put in the other room. It was hard work but he wanted to get it done. Using his wand would work but he had left it at their new house. Angelina was packing up boxes. "So George I am glad that we found a house. It is nice. I like it a lot. Plus there is a nice size yard and the kids can have their own room" said Angelina.

The house they picked was a decent size. It had four bedrooms and good backyard. "I like it too" said George walking over to Angelina.

He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her stomach. "You know I was scared but now I am not. It will be good to move into the new house" said George.

Angelina smile and put her head on his shoulder. "It sure will. We best get back to work" Angelina said getting up slowly.

Bill came into the room and moved some more boxes. He wanted to get this over with. Bill was ready to go home. It had been a hard three weeks moving stuff. Plus Angelina was being a pain. "Bill there are four boxes left could you please get them" asked Angelina.

Bill signed but said "yes Angelina." Then he moved the boxes. George smiled at that. Charlie came in.

"My work is done here. I am going to head back to the Borrow" said Charlie.

Bill left as well when he was done. The others had gone home. George and Angelina flooed to their new house. They stepped in the kitchen it was nice size. "You gonna get the kids George" asked Angelina.

"They are staying with mom and dad for the night" said George.

Angelina liked that. "Mom thought we could use some time to ourselves "said George.

"We could. It will do us some good" said Angelina. George walked over and got out two glasses. He filled his with Firewhiskey while he filled Angelina's with Pumpkin Juice. George handed her glass to her. They raised them and drank to their new house. It was nice.

Angelina fixed them something to eat. While she was doing that George went over how much they had left. Thanks to Angelina George was watching how much they spend and what they saved. Angelina knew that they had money but she wanted to make sure that they would have some if they needed it. The food was good.

"Ron has this idea about a new product. I think it could be good but it would be a risk" said George.

Angelina knew how George felt about that now. He wasn't going to take a big risk like that. "George you should do it. We can sell the stuff at the Hogsmade shop to see how kids like it" Angelina said smiling at him.

George could see her point. "Ok your right. I just don't know though. Ron has had good ideas but I think this one may not work" said George.

Angelina washed the plates when they were done. George headed into the living room to read the paper. The headline read "**New Woes Comes to Town**_"._ He read some of what it said. "_The hottest Wizard Band since the Weird Sisters is coming to play in London for one night only. Tickets are going fast. Everyone wants to see them._" George thought about taking Angelina to see them before the twins were born but he didn't know if she would want to go or not.

"Angelina New Woes are coming to town this Friday. It is only for one night" said George.

Angelina walked in. "George you know it would be nice but I just don't know. The kids can't go and I don't know if I will feel up to it" Angelina said but it did sound nice.

George wanted to scream. She always thought of the kids first. "Angelina we need a night out. It would be fun plus once the twins are born we won't get much time to ourselves" said George in a calm voice.

"Ok it does sound like fun but you have to find the baby-sitter since this was your idea" said Angelina.

George was all for finding the baby-sitter. He knew just the person. Percy owned him and he was going to collect. "Sure Angelina. I can find the sitter. It will be no problem" said George with a big smile on his face.

"George, Percy can't do it Friday he has to work and it wouldn't be fair to Audrey to make her watch two more kids" Angelina said knowing what George was thinking.

She knew Percy owned him. Now he didn't know who could watch the kids. Sure he had three other brothers and a sister but which one. They went upstairs to their room. It was a decent size. Nothing was sit up yet but they had the bed ready. They got changed and settled in. No they weren't tired but there wasn't much that they wanted to do. They just laid next to each other. It was nice not to have to deal with kids. "George this is nice. No kids to deal with and we can just relax" Angelina said.

Soon they were asleep. Before you know it Friday was here. George still hadn't found a sitter when he called Ron and Hermione up. They were his last hoped. "Come on Ron it will be fun. Angelina and I need a break" said George in a pleading voice.

"No George. I know how much Angelina wants to go see them but I will not watch the kids. Mom did this week and I think that it's fair. Bill and the rest of us only get a break once week" said Ron not backing down.

George looked at Ron. "Right some brother you are. It's just for a few hours. It's not like it's over night" said George.

Ron wasn't going to give in when Hermione walked in. "Ron it will be fine. We can watch them. It will be cool George. Bring them by around five" said Hermione smiling at George.

Ron scowled and walked away. Couldn't Hermione see that Ron was mad at George? Angelina and George dropped the kids off then went to the concert. George handed the person their tickets and they went in.

George found their seats. They sat down. Angelina was a little worried about being there. Ron was mad at George so who knew what would happen with the kids but she reminded herself to have fun. "What do you think of this band" asked George. He liked them.

"They stink George. I want New Woes to go on now" said Angelina not really getting into the band. New Woes comes on and everyone is dancing to the music.

"George we need to go" said Angelina is huff voice. "Why is the babies coming" asked George. "No but I think I am going to be sick. It is too much for me" Angelina said.

The placed smelled really bad and she couldn't take it anymore. "Ok we will go" said George. He could smell what she was smelling and he wasn't thrilled with the smell either.


	4. Chapter 4

Angelina was nearing her due date. She still had three weeks to go. They had decided to host a cook out. It was going to be fun. Everyone was there. Molly came into the kitchen. "Here let me help you with that Angelina" said Molly taking the plate from her.

"Thanks everything is almost ready" said Angelina looking tired.

Molly noticed. "Why don't you go lay down? No one will mind. I can take care of things from here" Molly said taking over.

Angelina nodded and headed up the stairs. George came into the kitchen to see what was going on. "Did Angelina go lay down" asked George.

"Yes and I hope that she gets some rest. She needs it. We all know that Angelina works real hard" said Molly getting back to work.

Upstairs Angelina was getting ready to lay down when she felt pain. She knew what was happening. The babies were coming. Fred and Roxanne ran into the room once they saw their mommy come up. "Fred can you go get daddy" said Angelina as another one hit.

Fred ran down the stairs. Roxanne went over to her mother and held her hand which Angelina was glad for. "Daddy, Daddy the babies are coming right now" said Fred thinking that if his father didn't hurry they would come out.

He grabbed his father and ran up the stairs with him. George ran into the room. "Kids go down stairs. Angelina I got the bag right here" said George.

"There is no time to go George they are coming now" said Angelina through another one.

George ran back to the top of the stairs. "Mom we need you up here" said George in a panicked voice.

Molly knew what was happening. It was too late to go to St. Mango's. She went up the stairs and into the room. "Angelina sit down. George go get some towels. Angelina everything will be fine. Now what I want you to do is lay back. I need to see how many centimeters you are dilated" said Molly.

She checked as George was coming back in. "Thank you George. Angelina it shouldn't be long" said Molly smiling.

George walked over to Angelina and held her hand. Meanwhile downstairs Arthur said "Charlie why don't you take the little ones outside Bill can go with you. They don't need to hear this" said Arthur knowing that it was going to get worse.

Charlie and Bill did as they were told. The rest sat around waiting. "**George you are never touching me again. We are not doing it every again**" Angelina said crushing his hand.

George wanted to scream in pain but he knew better. Molly checked and said "push Angelina. You need to push."

What did she think Angelina was doing there? Just sitting waiting for them to come out. "I am Molly" said Angelina.

George wanted to laugh at that but he didn't. An hour later the first one was out. They were working on the second one. "I can see its head" said Molly smiling. Soon it was out as well.

Angelina was tired but Molly said "I see another one. You need to push Angelina. It looks like you were pregnant with triples."

Angelina groaned but pushed hard and pushed again. On the third push the baby came out. "Well there are two boys and a little girl" said Molly handing them each a child and holding one.

"Well George what did we say for a girl" asked Angelina. "Anna Marie Weasley. For a boy we went with Joseph Bilious Weasley. Now we just need one for this little one" said George looking at the one that he was holding.

"Jackson Arthur Weasley" said Angelina.

George loved the name. "It's perfect Angelina. Thank you mom" said George not looking away from his son.

"I'll go get Roxanne and Fred. They'll want to be up here but I will tell everyone else that they will have to wait" said Molly leaving the room after handing George his son. She went down the stairs and outside seeing as that is where everyone went.

"They are fine. Angelina and George would like it if everyone waited to go see the new babies. They have a surprise for you as well. Roxanne and Fred you may go up" Molly said smiling at them.

Fred and Roxanne ran inside and up the stairs. Boy they were in a hurry to get there. They wanted to see their mother and new babies. "Mommy" said Roxanne running over to her.

She gave her a big hug. Fred ran to his father. He knew those had to be boys. "Those my brothers daddy" asked Fred.

He told both of his parents that they would both be boys so he was kind of right. "Yes they are. This is Joseph Bilious while this one is Jackson Arthur. The baby your mother is holding is Anna Marie" said George. Roxanne was looking at her sister.

"I'm glad she's a girl mommy because there are too many boys around" said Roxanne.

They laughed at that but Fred didn't like it all that much. "Can I hold her mommy" asked Roxanne.

Angelina said "put your arm under her head to support it while the other one goes under her back." She handed the baby to Roxanne.

Anna smiled at her sister. Roxanne giggled at that. Fred held Joseph's hand when George helped him hold his brother. "I like him daddy we can keep him" said Fred smiling at his father.

Roxanne nodded her head. She wanted to keep them too. "Ok we will keep them" said George making it sound like they were debating on wither to keep them or not.

"Ok sissy and me can help a lot" Fred said wanting to sound grown up. "Thank you Fred. Why don't you come hold your sister and let your sister hold her brother" said Angelina.

Fred handed Joseph back while Roxanne did the same. Roxanne wanted to hold Jackson. Bill was gathering up everyone so that they could go home. "Come on we should go home to give them some space" said Bill.

Most agreed with that but Ron needed to see George to see if he would need him.

"I need to check with George to see if he needs me" said Ron.

"It can wait. I am sure that George will let you know if he needs you" said Bill.

George pull two of them in their cribs and then he kissed Angelina. "I am going to get dad. I would love for him to see the triples before he goes" George said.

Angelina nodded. George went down the stairs. "Dad before you go would you like to see them" asked George.

Arthur made his way over to his son and went up with him. When they got in the room. He saw Roxanne holding one and two in their cribs. Arthur held each one before he left. He was proud to be a grandfather to triples. "I best be going. I have stuff to do and I know your mother is ready" said Arthur leaving the room.

George and Angelina put Roxanne and Fred for a nap then laid down themselves to try to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The last few months had been hard on Angelina and George. Sure they had help but it was hard taking care of three new babies. Now that Jackson, Anna, and Joseph were learning to crawl. Fred and Roxanne thought that this was fun to watch. They would spend hours watching them move around. Angelina was home with the kids while George was at work. "Look mommy I think Anna gone the farthest" said Roxanne smiling.

Angelina smile back at her. "She sure has but Jackson and Joseph aren't far behind. I bet soon they will be crawling like pros" said Angelina looking around for Fred.

He was nowhere to be seen. Fred went to find something to do. Jackson, Anna, and Joseph were starting to bore him. Angelina got up and picked up two of them. She put them in their playpen then put the other one in there.

"Roxanne come with me. We need to find your brother" said Angelina holding out her hand.

Fred went outside. He wanted to play in the sandbox. Angelina looked all over the house. She checked in his favorite hiding spots. Angelina was about to give up when she thought to look outside. Sure enough he was in the sandbox. She ran outside.

"Fred Weasley don't you do that again. You are to tell me when you want to go out so that I can take you outside. What have we told you about coming out on your own" said Angelina in a mad voice.

Fred started to cry. He just wanted to play. "I am sorry mommy. I wanted to play but you were too busy with the other three to play with me" said Fred walking back in the house.

Did Angelina feel bad? In a way yes but Fred knew that she had to keep a close eye on the triples. "Fred you know I love you and love spending time with you but you have to understand I am only one person. What do you say we go pick out a book to read" said Angelina catching up to him but Fred walked on.

He went up the stairs and to his room. When he got there he slammed the door shut. Angelina opened the door. "Roxanne go downstairs. Fred and I need to talk" said Angelina.

Roxanne went down the stairs. Fred just sat on his bed not looking at his mother. "Fred you know how much your father and I love you but you have to understand that you're not the only kid around here. The others need love too" said Angelina.

"Grandma makes time for all of us plus she had time to spend with all of her kids one on one" Fred said in a sad voice.

Angelina knew this. "Fred I know but she also had help in Bill and Charlie. I don't have that" said Angelina smiling at Fred.

"Ok mommy. Can we read that story now" asked Fred in a hopeful voice. "We sure can. You go pick it out and I'll be downstairs waiting for you" said Angelina.

Fred ran to his book shelve to pick one out. Angelina went down the stairs. George was talking to Roxanne. "Where's your mommy" asked George in a worried voice.

"It's ok daddy mommy talking to Fred. He was being a bad boy. He went outside without telling mommy" said Roxanne hoping that Fred would have to stay to his room then she could have time with her parents.

Angelina walked in. "Everything ok" George asked.

"Yes. Fred and I are going to read a story. He just wants time with us" said Angelina giving George a hug and kiss.

George returned the hug and kiss. "Great Percy and Ron said they could mend the stores while I am take some time off to be with my family" George said hoping that Angelina would be surprised.

He wanted to spend time with time with them. "That's great. The kids will love it" said Angelina "and so will I" she added.

"Mommy here is the story that I want to read" said Fred. Angelina read to him while George took Roxanne to her room to play dolls.

Roxanne got out three dolls. "Here you go daddy you can play with this one while I play with these two" said Roxanne.

George took the doll wondering what they were going to play. "We will play house daddy and it will be fun" said Roxanne with a smile on her face.

"Ok Roxanne" said George smiling back at her. They played for a while. It was lots of fun thought George.

Fred was happy to be getting a book read to him. It was nice to have mommy and me time. "Mommy I like this. Can we read another one" asked Fred.

Angelina wanted to but Anna and Joseph was getting hungry because they started to cry. "How would you like to be a big boy and help mommy" Angelina asked knowing that he would want to.

"Yea mommy I'll help" said Fred getting excited. He couldn't wait to find out what he could help with.

"I want you to go over there and make faces at your brother and sister. It should keep them happy while I get their bottles. They seem to like it when you make faces" said Angelina.

Fred went over and started to make faces. They got quiet real quick. George came down with Roxanne because he heard them crying but it was quiet when he got down there. Roxanne ran over to help Fred while George went into the kitchen to see if Angelina needed help.

George walked in. Angelina was heating up the bottles. "Do you need some help" asked George.

"No I am almost done. Roxanne with Fred" asked Angelina in an off voice.

"Yea I guess she wanted to help too" said George.

They walked into the other room. George took Joseph while Angelina got Anna. Jackson woke up and was watching Fred and Roxanne. Fred looked at Jackson and said "watch this face." Jackson just looked at him.

"Fred, Jackson doesn't understand what you are saying yet" said George.

Fred just looked at him like he was crazy. Sure in Fred's mind his brother understood every word that he was saying. Roxanne ran over to watch her parents feed her brother and sister. She thought it was so cool.


	6. Chapter 6

Now their kids were 9 and 6. They had grown so much. Fred and Roxanne were into Quidditch and Jokes. While Jackson loved hanging with his Uncle Charlie and learning about Dragons. He loved animals. Joseph did whatever he felt like. He didn't have one thing that he liked to do. Anna loved to spend time with her parents. She also loved books and reading. "George you need to come in here now" said Angelina.

George walked into Fred's room. It sure was a mess. "Angelina he will clean it up besides he's a boy. Boys love messy rooms" said George smiling at her.

"It's not about that George. It's the stuff that's in here. They have made a mess again. I told you not to give them any of the products. You know what they will do with them" said Angelina storming away to go find Fred and Roxanne. She was going to have a talk with them.

George followed her. He wanted to be there. When she talked to them. He would calm her down if he needed too. "Fred, Roxanne come over here now and get off those brooms" said Angelina.

They did as they were told. Roxanne could see that their mother was mad. When they got over there she said "What were you two thinking? You know that I don't like you messing with that stuff. Who knows what will happen" said Angelina giving them the look.

Fred looked at his mother. "Mom dad said that we could play with that stuff. We were just having fun. We don't play with that stuff when others are around. I don't see the problem with it" Fred said not looking away.

Roxanne just looked at him. Boy was that far from the truth. They had tested some of that stuff on their cousins. "Don't lie to me Fred. I know better than that. I have heard from your Aunt Hermione that you have tried it out on Hugo" said Angelina turning to George.

George had to say something. "Angelina, it isn't that bad. Sure they have tried it out on their cousins but it hasn't been anything bad. Just give them a break. They are having fun" said George.

"You may be right George but I just don't like them trying it out on others" said Angelina.

George could understand that. "Kids you are grounded for a week. You can use the products as long as you use them on yourselves" said George.

Angelina walked inside with George. Roxanne and Fred went inside too. They weren't very happy but they could live with it. Like that time they give Jackson a treat their mother was livid. They could remember it very well. "_What were you thinking? Your brother doesn't know what those sweets are or what they do. He just likes them. You are grounded for three months and you can't spend any time at your cousin's house_" _Angelina had said._

So a week wasn't very long. They had survived that so they could get through this. Jackson was in his room hanging out reading a book about Dragons. His Uncle Charlie gave it to him. When his father walked in. "Jackson you reading again about Dragons" said George.

Jackson just nodded he was quiet most of the time. "Well Fred and Roxanne are grounded again. Just so you know" said George.

Jackson just stared at his father. George went to check on the other two kids. Joseph was in his room a sleep. George didn't wake him. Anna was reading a book upside down in her room. "Anna would you like to come help dad" asked George.

Anna put her book down. She was getting to a really good part. "Daddy I would love to but this is the best part and I would like to finish the book before tonight" Anna said with a tooth less grin.

George smile at her and left the room. It was best to let her read. She would get the book done then spend time with the family. Angelina walked up the stairs. "Are the kids ok" she asked.

"They're are fine. Joseph's asleep and Jackson plus Anna are reading" said George.

Fred and Roxanne went inside. They knew that they wouldn't to be able to do a lot of stuff but they could plan for the next month and that was enough for them. "We could hide all of Anna's books" Fred said with an evil grin on his face.

"Plus hide all of Jackson's dragon stuff while making sure that Joseph can't leave his room" Roxanne said with a smile on her face. They got to work. Fred ran upstairs to lock Joseph's door and make sure he couldn't get out.

While Roxanne knew she would have to wait. So she went upstairs to her room to work on some stuff that her Grandmother gave her to do. While Roxanne was working she saw Anna head toward the bathroom. So she took her chance and hid the book that Anna was reading. Roxanne went to Anna's room. She grabbed her book and took it. Fred ran in. "Quick mom and dad are coming" said Fred.

He didn't want his sister to get caught. Angelina and George were right there. "What are you two doing" asked Angelina.

Fred put on a smile on his face. "Mom we weren't doing anything" said Fred.

Angelina knew better than that. "Then what were you doing coming out of your sister's room" Angelina said getting fed up with their games.

"Mom I just went in there to find a book to read. I thought it would be good to read for once" said Roxanne hoping that she would by that. Angelina didn't but she would go with it for now. They ran off glad that they got away with it for now but they would pay for it later but it was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Roxanne and Fred were now entering their first year at Hogwarts. They were happy about that. It was going to be fun and a great year. "Come on Roxanne we have to get ready" said Fred.

He was just like his uncle Fred while Roxanne was more like their dad and mom. "I am ready to go. I packed last night. I didn't want to wait" said Roxanne smirking at him.

Meanwhile down stairs Angelina was having a time with Jackson. He wanted to go as well. Jackson was the only one having a problem with Fred and Roxanne leaving. "Jackson we have been over this time and time again. They will write to you often but it is time to let them go. They will be home for Christmas. It's not like they won't come back" said Angelina.

It was hard talking to Jackson when he was like this. "George you come talk to Jackson while I go make sure Roxanne and Fred are ready" said Angelina.

George walked in as Angelina walked up the stairs. "Listen buddy it will be ok. Guess what you are going to get to see your other cousins plus your aunts and uncle" said George.

Jackson smiled at that. "Will Charlie be there" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"No you know that he won't. Now go get ready and make sure Joseph and Anna are ready" said George.

Angelina went to Fred's room knowing that he wasn't ready to go. Sure Fred was excited about going to Hogwarts but he was afraid of leaving his family behind. She found Roxanne in Fred's room with him. "You both ready to go" asked Angelina.

"Yes mom I will go get my stuff" said Roxanne. Angelina went over to Fred.

"Fred what's wrong" asked Angelina. Knowing that something was up.

Fred looked at his mother. He didn't want to say but Fred knew that it would be good to get it off his chest. Angelina wouldn't press but she wanted to talk if Fred wanted too. "What if I don't live up to my namesake" said Fred worried.

"You listen to me Fred. You already live up to it but don't worry about a thing like that. I am sure that you will have fun at Hogwarts. It not about living up to his name but making a name for yourself" said Angelina smiling at him.

Fred felt better and packed the rest of his stuff. He then went downstairs ready to go. Soon they were off. When they got to King Cross they ran into Harry, Ginny, James, Lily, and Albus. Fred and James ran to each other. "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts. I am going to cause so much trouble" said James smiling at Fred.

Fred nodded his head. Roxanne was talking with Molly Percy's daughter who was a four year. "What's the teachers like and how are classes" asked Roxanne in a worried voice.

Molly knew that Roxanne would be alright but she felt the need to ease her worries. "The teachers are great and classes are fun or can be if you like them" Molly said thinking of Potions.

"Thanks I hope I'm in Gryffindor but it doesn't matter" said Roxanne.

Angelina came over to say goodbye to Roxanne. "Hello Molly it is nice to see you. Roxanne be good and stay safe. Have fun but don't forget about your school work" said Angelina smiling at her daughter. Anna was right beside her crying.

"What's wrong Anna" asked Roxanne.

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here" said Anna.

Roxanne couldn't believe it. All summer all Anna could talk about was getting rid of them and now she was crying. "It's gonna be fine. I will write I promise" said Roxanne hoping that would work. It did the trick. Anna walked off to find Fred.

George was talking to Fred and James. "I want you both to be good. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do" said George.

They both laughed. They knew what that meant. It was code for have fun and cause some trouble. "Alright dad we will" said Fred smirking at him as his mother walked up.

"You behave Fred. I don't want a letter home stating that you blow something up" Angelina said pulling him in a hug.

Fred got on the train with James. He waved out the window. James did the same. They went and found a place to sit. Lucy came into sit with them. She was going into her second year. "Hello James and Fred. I think I will sit here" said Lucy.

James and Fred looked at her like she was crazy. Then another first year came in. "What's your name" asked Fred looking at the boy.

He smiled a small smile then answered "Tyler Jordan" said the boy.

They talked all the way there. It was mainly about Quidditch and what house they would be in. Lucy left half way through getting bored with the talking. Fred decided that he liked Tyler. So did James. From that day forth they would be a foursome. Roxanne would be a part of the group. When the train stopped they got off and went in the boats to Hogwarts.

Hagrid walked up to the Castle with them. Neville was there to greet them. "Come on first year. Time to come in" said Professor Longbottom looking at them.

They walked in. Entering the Great Hall was a sight. Fred looked all around. He couldn't wait to be sorted. Roxanne was looking up the Professor's table. Professor McGonagall wasn't there. She had retired the previous year.

It was weird not to have her there. Neville started to call names. "Jordan, Tyler" Tyler ran up and fell on his way up.

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted when he had sat down.

Finally it was time for Fred. James had been put in Gryffindor as well. Fred ran up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was whispering to him. "A lot like your uncle Fred. You would do great in Gryffindor. A hard name to live up too but you want to prove that you aren't Fred Weasley the first. Better be Gryffindor" the hat said aloud.

Fred went to sat down while he wait for his sister to be sorted. Roxanne walked up to the hat when her name was called. "Another Weasley but not like the rest. Gryffindor would do you good but you also care about getting good grades. A trouble maker you are but studies are also important to you" said the sorting hat then it shouted "Ravenclaw."

Roxanne was hurt. She wanted to be in the same house as her brother but she would live with it. After dinner Fred went up to his common room to write to his parents. He had a lot to say.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I am enjoying my first day at Hogwarts. It has been fun so far. I met this boy on the train. His name is Tyler Jordan. Maybe you knew his parents. He is so cool. You would like him very much. I am a Gryffindor like you mom and dad. I am very glad for that. Roxanne got sorted into Ravenclaw. It is going to be hard not having her here with me but it is going to be fun seeing what trouble we can cause. I need to go now. I want to get some sleep.

Love your son,

Fred


	8. Chapter 8

George and Angelina were happy. It had been three years since the Fred and Roxanne had started Hogwarts. Now they were getting ready to send off Jackson, Anna, and Joseph. Over the last three years they had gotten many letters from Neville tell about the stuff that Fred had done at Hogwarts. They had gotten a few from the head of Ravenclaw but not many. Roxanne was shaping up to be a good student.

Fred loved living in the moment and causing trouble with his two best friends. Tyler had come over a lot. Today was no different. Tyler walked around the house with Fred getting his stuff ready. "Tyler I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. It is going to be a fun year" said Fred.

"It sure is. I can't wait to go back. Dad says that I should study more but then again he also understands my need to have fun" said Tyler.

Roxanne was in her room getting ready when her dad walked in. "Roxanne you ready to go back to Hogwarts" asked George.

Roxanne was she knew it would be lots of fun. It's true she was the only family member not in Gryffindor but it didn't matter. She had made lots of friends. "Sure dad. It is going to be a good year. Fred and I vowed to hang out as much as we could plus we are going to try to stay away from Jackson, Anna, and Joseph" said Roxanne with a smile on her face.

George left the room after that. His kids were weird but he guess it was alright. Fred and Roxanne had their own lives to live without having their brothers and sisters following them around. He went to Fred's room next. "Fred are you ready? Tayler your parents will meet us at King Cross" said George.

Tayler groaned. He thought he got rid of his parents seeing him off. "Yea dad don't worry. Everything is cool" said Fred.

Once his dad left he put in some stuff that he didn't want his mother to see. She wouldn't allow it to go to Hogwarts. He was hoping to take it without her seeing it. Now they were back off to Hogwarts. Angelina walked down the stairs. She was pregnant again. George walked over to her. "The kids are getting ready. I had to stop some fights but everything is ok now" said George.

"Well they need to get a move on it or we are going to be late" said Angelina grabbing a bag. George grabbed another bag.

"They will be down Angelina. You don't have to worry" said George.

Jackson was in his room finishing up packing when Anna walked in. "You ready Jackson I can't wait to go. I hope to be in Ravenclaw. I hear it's the best house" said Anna.

Jackson smiled at his sister but the house he wanted was Hufflepuff. "Ravenclaw not a bad house but I would say that Hufflepuff is the best house" said Jackson.

Joseph walked in. "No Gryffindor is the best. It is the house that I am going to be in" Joseph said smiling at the two of them.

Angelina walked up the stairs. She was going to tell them to get a move on it or they would be late. "Come on kids. It is time to go. I want you all downstairs now. If you're not down in five then I will come back up there to get you" said Angelina.

The teens came down and they got ready to go. Fred held out his hand for the knight bus. They got on once it got there. They found seats. George took James, Roxanne, and Tayler while Angelina took the other three.

Fred was looking all around they hadn't taken the night bus before. Roxanne didn't like it that much but Tyler was having the most fun. He would try to get up and out of his seat. George would sit him back down. Angelina was having a problem with her three. "Sit down Joseph we will be there soon" said Angelina feeling like she was going to throw up.

Joseph just stood back up and walked to another seat. Angelina got up and went after him leaving Anna and Jackson back there. "Joseph Bilious Weasley come back here now. Don't make me go get your father" said Angelina in a raised voice.

Joseph saw his mother coming and got up. He didn't want to make a scene. Joseph walked back to his seat with his mother. They finally had got there and they got off. Angelina throw up once they were off the knight bus. "Now I remember why we don't take it George" said Angelina throwing up again.

George knew why too. "Well let's get a move on it" said George.

They entered King Cross and then went onto the platform. Everyone was there. Fred, Tyler, and Roxanne went to find James. While Joseph, Anna, and Jackson just hung around. They weren't sure what they wanted to do. They saw some of their cousins but they didn't go over to them.

They were talking to Lee and his wife. "Can you believe that our kids are best friends like we were" said George.

"It's so cool and to think if Fred was here it would be even better" said Lee.

George wasn't going to cry. It still got to him that his brother was gone. "Yes it would be" said George.

Lee told his son goodbye and let him walk back over to his friends. He hated to send his only son off to Hogwarts each year. Lee wanted to keep him a little boy for a little while longer but he wanted his son to have fun and learn. "Well the kids are boarding now so we best be going" said Lee.

George and Angelina smiled. It was different then it was when they were at Hogwarts. They didn't spend much time together even if their kids were friends. "Well it was good seeing you and thanks for letting Tyler come and stay.

Lily walked up to them. She was in her second year. "Come on we best get on the train now. If we don't then we will miss it" said Lily smiling at them.

They all said they goodbyes then boarded the train. Everyone found a seat. It sure was going to be a good year. Jackson, Anna, and Joseph didn't talk at all for the ride to Hogwarts but Fred did.

He had so much to say to them. "Gryffindor is the best house. You better be in it. Sure mom and dad were cool with Roxanne ending up in Ravenclaw but that's because they thought we wouldn't be able to cause as much trouble if we were in different houses. We proved them wrong time and time again. So Gryffindor or else. If you need help ask an older student" said Fred. They just stared at him. Their mother already had talked to them.

They got off the train and made it to the castle. Anna was the only once listening to Professor Longbottom as he spoke. He led them into the Great Hall. Anna was called up first. "Not bad at all. You love to read and study just like your older sister but you don't love to cause trouble. You would do well in Hufflepuff. Better be Ravenclaw" the hat shouted and Anna went to sit with Roxanne.

Jackson was sorted into Gryffindor while Joseph became a Hufflepuff. It was weird. The triples were just like their older siblings. They loved to spend time together but at the same time they were different.


	9. Chapter 9

George and Angelina made it home. They couldn't wait to see what house the triples got into. George grabbed some glasses and poured drinks. "Can you believe that all the kids are gone now" said George.

Angelina was kind of glad to have the house to them selves. It was nice and they didn't have to put up with the screaming that the kids did all the time. Tyler had spent the summer with them. She could remember when he had came.

"I'm here" said Tyler entering the house.

James and Roxanne had thundered down the steps. They ran to Tyler and hugged him. "We are going to have so much fun Tyler. Maybe we can have James over" said Fred looking at his mother.

"We'll see Fred. Tyler why don't you put your stuff away then we can eat" said Angelina.

"Well I am glad that they are gone you know how much trouble they have caused this summer" said Angelina.

George smiled at her and remembered the time James came over to play. "Remember when James came over and they tried to blame what they did on Anna" said George.

Angelina did remember. It was funny looking back on it because George and Angelina didn't by it for a moment.

"Ok who did it? I want to know now. It isn't funny playing tricks on people" said Angelina getting madder by the minute.

"It's wasn't us mom Anna did it" said Fred.

Roxanne felt bad about lying but she didn't want to get in trouble like the rest of them didn't. "I swear mom it was Anna. She thought it would be funny" said Roxanne.

James was trying hard to keep a straight face. He would be the one to give them away. James couldn't stop laughing. It was funny what they did. He looked at his aunt and said "I promise we didn't do it. It was Anna."

"Like I believe that coming from you James. I know that you guys are lying. Roxanne I am ashamed of you. I thought you were above lying. You were one never to lie" said Angelina.

Roxanne hung her head. She had let her mum down. "Mum it was harmless and I am sorry" said Roxanne.

"It may have been harmless but it isn't funny to pull a prank on Jackson. You know how much he hates pranks" said Angelina.

"It's funny how they thought you would buy that" said George.

"Yea it sure was. I remember Jackson being so upset that they had pulled that prank on him. He had came running with tears in his eyes" said Angelina.

They sat there a little while longer when an owl came through the window. It was from Anna. George took the letter while Angelina gave the owl an treat. It read:

Dear Mum and Dad,

I am in Ravenclaw and I love. My roommates are nice. I am not sure how Roxanne feels about it. It is weird to think that I will be spending the next five years in the same house as her but it is all good. At least I won't be made fun of for reading so much. There's this girl that is super cool. She is a pureblood that saw her family fight on the other side.

I should be going now mum and dad. It is getting late and I would love to finish reading my textbook. Plus the other girls are getting ready for bed. I will write soon I promise. I am sure to have loads to tell you.

Love your daughter,

Anna

Soon another owl came through. It was from Joesph. It was short and sweet. They read it.

Dear Mum and Dad,

It is great to be in Hufflepuff. All the students are nice. A fifth year showed me some cool stuff that I can't wait to learn. It is fantastic to be here. I love it at Hogwarts. It sure is weird not having Anna or Jackson with me but I'll live.

Love,

Joseph

Then Jackson's came through. It wasn't very long and it was just the one thing.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Made Gryffindor hope your happy.

Love,

Jackson

George and Angelina didn't know what to make of the last one. Jackson didn't seem to happy to be in Gryffindor. They didn't worry about it through. Maybe he just missed his sister and brother. "We should get ready for bed. We have a long day tomorrow" said Angelina.

George smiled as he followed her to their room. They were going to spend the day with his brothers and sister. It was annual no more kids for a while gathering. Which they did every year. "You are right we should go to bed" said George.

No sooner had they gone to bed an Owl came through. It was from Professor Longbottom and that could only mean one thing. Fred had done something.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

I am writing this letter to you because your son Fred and his cousin James decided it would be fun to tease Jackson. They told him that the sorting hat only put him in Gryffindor because none of the other houses wanted him. That's not made a big mess in the Dungeons. I don't now how or why they did it. I would love to talk to you tomorrow about it. Say 10 o'clock. See you then if not write back and let me know.

Professor Longbottom


	10. Chapter 10

George got up the next day and let Angelina sleep in. She needed it. So he got of hold of Bill to tell him that they would have to skip out for the day. They had things to take care of. "You up Bill?" asked George.

Bill sat up. George sure knew how to ruin a good morning. "Yes I am up. What do you want" Bill said.

"Angelina and I won't be able to make it. Fred is in trouble again. Neville wants to meet with us. It is better if we get it done and over with" said George.

Bill understood somewhat. He was ok with it. "It's ok. Ginny and Harry aren't coming either. They got a letter from Neville as well. So we will see you Sunday for dinner" said Bill.

George popped his head out of the fire and found Angelina looking at him. She smiled at him. He smiled back and got up. "I told Bill. He is cool with it. Harry and Ginny have to be there too" said George.

Angelina walked over and gave him a kiss. Then walked down the stairs to fix breakfast. George got dressed and went down the stairs. By that time breakfast was done and ready. George sat down and they ate. Soon they were done and they flooed there. They came out of Filius's office. "Hello George, Angelina it is good to see you. Neville's in his office" said Filius not looking up from his work.

They told him goodbye. They walked down to the green houses. Harry and Ginny were there already. "Shall we get this thing under way" said Neville.

James and Fred showed up with Roxanne. They brought her along. It was James idea to bring Roxanne. He felt she may have been able to help them. "You wanted to see us Professor Longbottom" said Fred.

"Yes I did. I want to know what you were thinking last night" said Neville in an upset voice.

Fred was really worried now. Neville never got that way and when he did you knew you were in big trouble. "We just thought that we would have some fun with Jackson and as for the whole dungeon thing. We didn't mean to do that it just happened" said Fred.

Roxanne wondered why she was here. She couldn't believe that she let James talk her into it. "Roxanne what are you doing here? You know you don't have to be here unless you were part of it" said Neville.

Roxanne smiled at him. "I didn't have any part in it Professor Longbottom. James thought I could come along to help them out but I see now that it was a mistake" said Roxanne getting up to leave.

James and Fred stared at her. She was their only hope and she was going to leave. "Roxanne you can't leave. You have to tell them what really happened" said Fred.

Roxanne just looked at her brother. "No I don't. If you aren't going to learn you lesson then I am afraid hat you will have to learn the hard way" said Roxanne walking out the door.

"So what really happened?" asked Neville looking between the two.

Fred and James looked at each other. Neither wanted to tell what really went down. It was too much for them. Fred looked at his parents. "You have to know that I didn't mean to do it. James dared me and when I wouldn't do it. He started it and I just finished it so I wouldn't look like a fool" said Fred.

That didn't tell them much but it was a start. "So if you finished it Fred then what did you do James" said Ginny in a calm voice even if she wanted to scream at him.

James looked at Fred. He was mad. How could Fred go there. Yes it was James dare to Fred but he couldn't even do it. So James felt he had to do it. "Mom you have to understand. It is normal to get a dare the first week back. I dare Fred and he wouldn't do it. So I felt I had to keep Fred's rep up" said James.

"You are beating around the bush. Just tell us what is it" said Neville.

Fred looked at James. He was telling him it was ok to tell what it was. James looked back. "Ok well I dared Fred to ruin the dungeons but he couldn't go through with it. I thought it would be fun to see the Slytherins wondering what happened. When Fred couldn't do it. I had too. I made it look like Fred did it. He just finished it up" said James.

"So where does Roxanne fit into all of this?" asked George speaking for the first time.

"Oh she caught James do it and promised not to tell if he would stop but I bet she was the one to tell on James" said Fred.

"She did tell me that. Roxanne felt bad telling me but she knew it was the right thing to do. The two of you will be spending the next month with a different Slytherin each day. That way you can see they all aren't bad. The only time you may see each other is in class and the common room" said Neville looking at George, Angelina, Harry, and Ginny.

"I agree" said Ginny looking at James.

"Fred I can't believe that you would finish t. If you didn't want to do it in the first place why finish it" said Angelina.

"Mom I had too. I didn't want to look like a fool and plus I have a lot to live up too. Everyone says I'm Fred the first and I'm trying to find myself" said Fred.

Angelina could understand that but it was no reason to do what he did. "Understandable but you still are grounded Fred. Now if Professor Longbottom is done with I bet you have class to get too" said Angelina.

"We are done here. You boys may go. I have nothing more for you" said Neville.

James and Fred got up. They walked out of the room. Harry and Ginny would deal with James later. "We must be going Neville. I will see you later" said Harry.

They left. "As you know Fred can be good good kid but there are times when he isn't. I think it has to do with living up to his name sake plus with James round it doesn't help. So I would talk to him. It may help" said Neville showing them to the door.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Christmas time and they went to get the kids. Angelina waddled down the stairs. George came to help her. "I got it all set up. You'll ride with Percy and Audrey. I have a few things to finish up. Then I will be there" said George.

"Ok that's fine. I haven't seen them in a while. So it is to do with the shop" said Angelina.

"Yes it is. There are things that aren't adding up. I think that Fred and James are taking some stuff to use at Hogwarts. Which isn't bad if they would ask but I want to be sure before I say anything" said George.

A horn honked outside the house and Angelina went to open the door. George walked out with her. "Thank you both. I have to get to the shop. I shouldn't be more than an hour at most" said George.

"George you work to much" said Percy as Angelina got in.

"Wonder where I got that from" said George.

Angelina and Audrey chuckled at that. They left and got on the road. It would be a hour drive. "So Angelina you ready to have this baby?" asked Percy as Audrey drove.

"Yes I am. I am not having anymore after this" said Angelina.

Audrey and Percy laughed at that. They could understand that. They were happy with the two they had. "George said he would take Fred and Roxanne back with him while Jackson, Joseph, and Anna ride with us" said Percy.

"Ok. George told me about that. I think it's fair. Fred can't wait to see his father. He wrote and that's all he could talk about. Roxanne can't wait to get away from Anna. They have been going at it" said Angelina.

"Yea we heard. Roxanne told Lucy who wrote and told us. It was funny really" said Audrey.

They arrived and got out of the car. Audrey, Percy, and Angelina walked to platform 9 3/4. Once they got there George met them. Molly and Lucy came running up to their parents. As did Fred, Roxanne, and Jackson while Anna and Joseph took their time. "Hurry up you too. We have things to do" said George.

They hurried up and left. Once they got home George opened the door. They sat down and Angelina said "Ok tell me about your school year so far."

Roxanne went first there was lots to tell and she wanted to start. "Let's see Lucy and I started to hang out this year. It has been fun. Plus I still hang with the gang but it is nice to be around another girl. Lucy and I talk about everything. School is going great. My professors says that I am doing very well" said Roxanne.

Fred went next. "School is great. I love causing trouble but we slowed down this last week Professor McGonagall came. We had this big prank all planned out but Tyler said we shouldn't do it. So we didn't" said Fred.

"I made some friends that are really cool. They love to read too. Now I can see why I am in Gryffindor" said Jackson.

"Let's just say I rather be in another house" said Joseph.

Things weren't going great for Joseph. He hadn't made a friend or found any one to hang with. The same with Anna. Every Ravenclaw thought that she was weird. Sure they all loved to read but Anna was a freak to them even Roxanne. "I rather not talk about it" said Anna.

She got up and left the room. By the time she was up stairs she was crying her eyes out. Angelina got up and went after her. Half way up the stairs she felt a pain but didn't think much of it. Angelina knocked on the door. "Anna may I come in?" asked Angelina.

Anna just nodded before she remember her mother couldn't see her nod. "I guess if you must mum" said Anna.

Angelina walked in. "Anna would you like to talk about it" she said as she sat on the bed.

"I thought being in Ravenclaw would mean that Roxanne and I were close. But no she has her friends and doesn't want to hang with me. They all see me as a freak" said Anna.

"Well let me tell you something Anna. You are my freak. Don't worry you will make friends just give it time. I made friends my first year but it wasn't until I played Quidditch that I had made my best friends" said Angelina.

She never told her children that but she felt Anna needed to hear it. Anna was shocked to say the least. She always thought her mum was popular. "Really mum" said Anna not believing it.

"Yes really" said Angelina as she was hit with another one.

"Dad you need to get up here mum is having the baby" said Anna.

George flew up the stairs. He flooed to St. Mango's with Angelina. Fred got a hold of everyone else. They were soon all in the waiting room. George was back with Angelina. "Come on Angelina you can do it" said George.

Angelina glared at him and said "Shut up George. I don't want to hear it."

George did shut up. "Angelina I need you to push we are almost there" said the healer.

Angelina pushed really hard. "What do you think I am doing? Just sitting here. I am pushing" said Angelina.

Soon their little girl was out. "What shall we name her?" asked George.

"I was thinking Zoey Lynn Weasley" said Angelina.

George loved it. It was a nice pretty name. It worked and it wasn't weird at all. "It's perfect Angelina. I love it. I'll go tell the rest" said George leaving the room.

Bill was the first to stand up when George came out. "It's a girl. We named her Zoey Lynn Weasley. She is beautiful. Kids if you would like to meet your sister you can but I would just like to say that the rest of you will have to wait" said George.

Everyone understood that. So Bill sat back down. Anna didn't enter the room. She hung outside it. Roxanne noticed this and hung back too. "What's wrong Anna?" she asked.

"What if I'm not a good big sister like you are" said Anna.

That's what she was worried about thought Roxanne. It was nothing to worry about. "Listen you learn as you go. I wasn't always that great sis. I learned from our cousins Victorie, Dom, and Molly. Well not so much Dom because she doesn't have a little sister. What I am trying to say is. Your gonna suck at it at first but you will get the hang of it" said Roxanne.

Anna smiled at her sister and went in. Fred was holding Zoey. "Hey that's my little sister and I think I should get to hold her now" said Anna.

Everyone laughed and Roxanne said "she is right. If Zoey had been a boy then you could have held him but she's not so hand her over to Anna."

Fred looked at his mum then father. They just laughed it off. It was fun to watch. They wouldn't stop this. Fred handed her over but he wasn't happy about it. "Zoey I'm your big sister and we are going to have some great times together. I will teach you everything that Roxanne taught me. We'll be close. You just wait and see" said Anna.

Roxanne was proud of her sister. She would do just fine.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Please read and review.

George and Angelina were sitting at home. The kids had grown up and moved on with their lives. Zoey was in her last year at Hogwarts. She had been sorted into Gryffindor. It was nice not to have to deal with kids. George loved it while Angelina kind of missed having the kids around. Sure the peace and quiet was nice but Angelina loved her kids.

Dear mom and dad,

I am enjoying my time here at Hogwarts. It sure is fun. I can't wait until the year is up. It is going to be so great to get a job and move out. I sure will miss you both but you know that I will be moving on. There is this guy that I like. We thought about moving in together once we are done with school. I know you don't like it but times are changing.

Love Zoey,

Your wild child

When Angelina had read that she was mad. Her daughter thinking of moving in with a boy after School. She wasn't going to stand for that but she had calmed down. It would be months before anything was sit in stone. She thought about Roxanne. Roxanne was now married with a baby on the way. She married a nice guy that they like real well. Tyler Jordan was the man that she married.

Fred had started working for their dad once he was done with school. No he wasn't married nor did he have any kids to call his own but he was very glad for that. Joseph just moved around from place to place trying to find himself. Anna now she did something with herself. She got a job in Ministry and has been there ever since. Jackson works with Dragons with his uncle Charlie. He loved his job and had fun. It was nice to see their kids doing well.

"George you know Zoey is going to move out then we will be kid free. What are we going to do" asked Angelina.

` "I will be very happy. Sure I love my kids but I am glad that they have their own lives now" said George.

Angelina was glad too that they were doing what they loved. Little did they know that their lives were about to change again. Zoey would end up pregnant while Angelina would wind up pregnant again. It would be one wild ride. Zoey and Nick were talking. "You are going to have to tell your parents" said Nick.

"I know but can't it wait. I just don't think now is the time to tell them" said Zoey.

Nick really understood that but it couldn't wait. "I told my parents sure they were mad at first. They asked what we were going to do. I told them that we had it all planed out" said Nick.

"Fine I will tell them" said Zoey.

Zoey went up to her dorm to write them. Mean while Angelina went into the bathroom to throw up. She knew what was wrong right way. "George I am pregnant again" said Angelina.

George wanted to faint but he didn't because at that time an owl came through. It was from Zoey. George took the letter from the owl and read it aloud:

Dear Mum and Dad,

There is no easy way to say this but I am pregnant. You remember my boyfriend Nick. Well we did it and now I am pregnant. We plan on keeping it and getting married once school is over. I will talk to you more about it later.

Love,

Zoey

Angelina looked at George and said "write back. You should tell her that we are having a baby also. Tell her that we will talk when she comes home for Christmas. She is in big trouble."

George nodded and started to write. Once he was finished he gave the owl the letter and soon it was off to Zoey. When she got it didn't want to open it but she had too. So Zoey did.

Dear Zoey,

I can't speak for your mother but I am really mad but that's not going to help anything. We will talk more when you get home for Christmas. Your mother wanted you to know that we are going to have another baby. I like Nick a lot and I am also glad that you have talked about it. That is a start Zoey. I really love you and we can deal with this.

Love your dad,

George

Zoey read the letter in her dorm room with her friend Nichole looking over her shoulder. Nichole took it and looked it over. She thought _your life is over Zoey. Your life is about to change. Run while you can_ but all she said was "Zoey you have a messed up life."

Zoey looked at her. Nichole was the one with the messed up life. She lived with her father and never saw her mother. Plus her sister was not speaking to anyone in the family. "You should talk Nichole" said Zoey but she was smiling at her.

"Listen things are going to change Zoey and you better be ready for them" said Nichole.

She knew all about that. Nichole's little sister was born four years ago. That's what torn her parents apart. They weren't ready for another child. "You wanna know why my parents got divorced?" asked Nichole.

Zoey really didn't want to know but she asked. "Why" she asked.

"Because of my sister. They weren't ready for another child. You just wait your family will be like mine. Add the fact that your having a baby and it is going to be ten times worse" said Nichole.

Zoey really didn't want to hear that. It wasn't a good sign. She just wanted to stay at Hogwarts now. At least she wouldn't be stuck in her house where her world would be falling apart.


	13. Chapter 13

Zoey gathered all her stuff. Which wasn't much. She couldn't wait to get this over with. Zoey wanted a carefree life and now it was all gone thinks to Nichole. Nichole was the reason that she had become this way. Zoey remembered the first time they met.

"Watch where you are going would you? I have a train to get to and then I have to get on it. I don't want to be late said Nichole.

"Sorry I am catching a train too" said Zoey.

"Good maybe you can help me? I am looking for Platform 9 3/4" said Nichole.

She must be Muggleborn thought Zoey or she would know where the platform was. "Sure you just run through this wall. That's how you get onto the platform" said Zoey.

She knew that from her parents and all her family. Nichole thought she was weird so why was she trying it? She went through and found herself on the other side. It was beautiful. "Thanks I am Nichole Walker" said Nichole.

Zoey looked her over. She had short brown hair and green eyes. Nichole was on the tall side and she looked beautiful at least to Zoey. "Well I'm Zoey Weasley. It's nice to meet you" said Zoey.

Nichole looked Zoey over. She had long red hair and freckles. Plus she was kind of tall for her age. "It is nice to meet you too. So a Weasley. I have read all about your family" said Nichole.

From then on in they were friends. Now they were going home for Christmas. "Earth to Zoey we have got to go or we will miss the train" said Nichole.

"Sorry I'm ready. I was just thinking about the day we me" said Zoey.

"It's cool" said Nichole.

They walked out in silence and got on the train. Zoey didn't feel like talking much. So they rode the train home in silence. Students came and gone. Zoey was glad she was the only Weasley at Hogwarts right now. They arrived and got off the train. Both of her parents were there. She was kind of happy to see them. "Mum and dad it is good to see you" said Zoey.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley it is nice to see you. I better go find my parents" said Nichole.

"See you Nichole. You better put on your muggle clothes" said Zoey.

"Nichole get over here now. We need to go now" said Mr. Walker.

Nichole's parents were always in a hurry. Nichole learned that from them. She was always on the go and had to go fast. "See you Zoey. Good luck and don't worry" said Nichole.

Zoey just smiled as her parents and her left.


End file.
